Who Wants To Die?
by ShatteredOnTheInside
Summary: The top 10 season 8 Idols are on their last day of tour. Little did they know there is a killer on the loose, out to get them. Who will survive? Adison Kregan pairings
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Allison, NO!" Adam, yelled while laughing, running away from Allison, who had a cupcake in her hand that she intended smashing in his face.

"Oh come on Adam, if you just slow down, this will make my job a whole lot easier!" she said, stopping for a second to catch her breath. Adam stopped too, also out of breath. Allison seized her opportunity and lunged at him, smashing the cupcake into the back of his head.

"MY HAIR!"

Adam's hands immediately started trying to get the sticky mess of the cupcake out of his hair, giving up after a few seconds. Allison; along with the rest of the top 10 immediately started laughing. Adam smiled too. It was just another normal day in Idol touring. No matter what they did, they always seemed to have fun.

Adam noticed the smirk on Allison's face. "I WILL get you back, you better watch it!" Allison pretended to yawn. "No offense Adam, but your 'comebacks' suck! You'll NEVER beat me!" she giggled.

Kris sighed while watching them, thinking of Katy. "I miss her SO much!" he whispered quietly to himself, looking down at the ground. Adam had just went over to Allison, grabbed her waist, and spun her around. Allison was squealing now.

Megan put her hand on Kris' shoulder. She always seemed to know when he was upset. He looked up and smiled at her. Her, Adam, and Allison he was probably closest to from the Idol group. There was just something about her that reminded him about Katy; he didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, whenever he was around her, he seemed to forget about missing Katy.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough. We need to get ready for tonight. It IS our last day on tour." Danny said.

He always had to be the responsible one, Adam thought. He set Allison down.

Everyone sighed.

"I'm REALLY going to miss all of you guys," said Lil, looking down; like she was about to cry. Allison and Megan immediately went over and comforted her.

"She's right, I've made SO many friends here. I can't believe this is really our last day," Scott sighed. Everyone agreed, thinking of all the good times they had had together. There was a LOT too.

"We got to make sure we all stay in contact after Idol, I don't want to lose all of these great friendships," said Allison. She looked as if she was about to cry. Adam was going to go comfort her, but Megan and Lil both engulfed her in a group hug. Everybody stood and watched them.

"Well, come on! Join in everyone!" said Lil. Everyone smiled and joined in a big group hug, each saying words of gratitude and compassion to each other. "Now, this is our last night together as a group, we got to make it special," Lil continued after they had all spread out.

"Yeah, I agree," said Anoop. "After we all 'clean up'..." he said, looking at Adam and Allison. Adam put his arm around Allison and pulled her closer. The both smiled. "We should do something special," he continued. "Like...a 'last horrah' or something I guess." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so it's settled," said Adam. "Me and Allison will go clean ourselves up, then we can celebrate!"

"Well, I'm not messy, you're the only one that is, so HA!" Allison said, smirking. Adam wiped the back of his head, then ran his fingers through her fiery red hair, and wiped his hand on her shirt sleeve. "Now you are!" He smiled devilishly. She glared at him. He just laughed, then grabbed her arm and led her off to get cleaned up.

**not scary yet, just an intro to get into the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**  
**Adam and Allison both went off to their dressing rooms to clean up. Allison decided to slip into the shower too, to get some of the frosting out of her hair. She stepped in, turned on the water, and started to wash her hair. Just as she was about done, she heard a noise in her dressing room. Figuring it was Adam, she called out, "hold on, I'm in the shower. I'll be out in a couple minutes." She turned off the water, dried off, and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a purple tank top with thin, black vertical stripes on it.

She stepped out of her bathroom, and immediately got a chill. She could tell she wasn't alone. "Adam...?" she said nervously. She had a bad feeling all of a sudden. "Adam, this is NOT funny, PLEASE come out?" Silence. Allison was getting REALLY nervous. "PLEASE Adam, I'm getting scared! Come out NOW!" Still nothing. Allison started breathing heavily, standing there frozen in fear. "Anyone???" she called out, quieter this time, choking on her words. She thought she saw something move in the corner of the dressing room, near her closet. She gulped, and slowly started to inch her way over there. She took a big, deep breath and moved the curtain covering her closet to the side. Nothing. She sighed with relief. It must be nerves or something, 'I'm fine,' she said to herself. She walked out of her dressing room to find Adam and the others.

When she got there, Everyone was already in the room, getting snacks ready. Almost everybody at least. "Hey, where's Michael?" she asked. Everyone turned, now aware she was back.

"Not sure, he said he would be right back, but he still isn't yet," said Anoop.

"Yeah, it's been like, 20 minutes, he should be back now, geez!" Matt said, more annoyed than worried.

'Maybe that was HIM in my dressing room or something,' Allison thought. That seemed very unlikely to her though. Her and Michael weren't really that close. Sure, they spoke from time to time, but usually only when they were together in a group. Strange.

"Well, he better get back soon, our 'Last Horrah' has to start soon, we have to fit it in before the concert starts," Danny said. Again, just annoyed, not really worried. Allison was the only one that was. She KNEW someone was in her dressing room. She had to find out.

Allison saw Adam snacking on some cheese puffs. She went over and grabbed his arm. "What do you want?" he said, his mouth full of cheese puffs.

"Come with me, I need you to help me check something out."

"But I'm eating cheese puffs," he said, spitting out some of the orange dust into Allison's face as he said that.

She wiped the orange stuff off her face. "Yeah, thanks SO much for that." He just smirked. "PLEASE, just come on, I don't want to go alone!" Adam sighed. "Fine, but I'm bringing the cheese puffs," he said, grabbing the bag. Allison lead him to her dressing room.

"What is it you want me for anyway?" Adam said, reaching his hand in the bag of cheese puffs and stuffing some in his mouth.

"Well I..." Allison started, but then stopped. She didn't want to seem like a little girl, thinking there was something in her room. Like, a ghost or something. How was she supposed to tell him that? Oh well. "Well, I just...can you just come look in my room for me, I thought I heard someone in there..." Allison said, biting her lip.

Adam stood in the doorway of her dressing room and looked around. "Ok, don't see anything. Let's go back to the party now!"

"Come on, PLEASE Adam?" Allison begged.

Adam sighed again. "Okay, fine." He started walking around her room, Allison cautiously following along behind him. Suddenly, a lamp behind them fell off its table. They both turned around. Allison gasped and grabbed onto Adam's arm in fright. "Don't worry, it's fine. I tripped on the cord and it fell," he said, picking up the cord and showing her. She loosened her grip on his arm, but still held it tightly.

Adam and Allison walked around her whole dressing room, checking basically every hiding place Allison thought a person could hide in or behind or under. "See Allison, theres NOTHING, can we please go back to the party now??" Adam said, his cheese puffs now gone.

"Ok, I guess..." Allison said, relieved they couldn't find anything. She still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach though. A VERY bad feeling.

**still not TOO scary. just wait!!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

The Idols had their party, laughing, and making sure to enjoy every last minute they had with each other. Everyone that is, except Allison. Sure, she mingled with her tour mates, laughed, and danced along with them, but She couldn't relax. No one noticed her fake smile. Everyone decided to have a limbo contest. Allison got out first purposely, so she could sit down and think for a while. She needed to clear her head. She smiled and watched everyone have fun.

"Dude, that's cheating, you can't lower the bar JUST for me!" Matt said to Danny.

"I DIDN'T, the song said lower, so I lowered it!"

"If I'm already going under, you have to wait until I go though!"

"Says who?"

Allison watched them argue more. It was amusing; yes - but she needed silence. Some quiet place to think. When everyone was watching Matt and Danny, she quietly walked into the room over, and sat down on a couple turned over, empty boxes. She put her face in her hands. 'What's wrong with me??' she thought. 'Why am I so worried over nothing? Maybe it ISN'T nothing. Michael is STILL gone, and we only have about an hour until the show...what if he doesn't get back on time? WHY is he even gone?'

Just then, Adam walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and interrupting her thoughts. She jumped, and almost screamed until she saw it was him. "God Adam, can you at least WARN me before you do that? You scared the shit outta me!" Allison said, putting her hand on her now fast-beating heart.

"Sorry Allie, I was just looking for you," Adam said sheepishly.

Allison smiled for a second. She loved when he called her Allie. He was one of the only people whom she liked calling her that. When he said it, he made it sound beautiful instead of making me sound like I was 5 or something. He could always do that though. That's one thing she loved about him. As a matter of fact - she DID love him. NO way she could admit that though. For MANY reasons. He had already come out as gay, PLUS he was 10 years older than her PLUS it would ruin their friendship most likely. She could only dream...

"So, why did you come out here?" Adam said, again interrupting her thoughts. You know, there's a GREAT party out there, you should really come and enjoy it.

Allison sighed. "How am I supposed to enjoy it if Michael's not there though?" she said, more to herself than Adam.

"Oh..." Adam trailed off. "I didn't think you and Michael were that close, you don't seem to talk THAT much, why do you want him there?" Adam said, it seemed with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"We're not really friends or anything, I'm just worried. He STILL isn't back, he's been gone for over an hour and a half now, and we have to perform in less than an hour. What...what if he doesn't come back? WHY is he even gone? What if something bad happened?" Allison said, really quickly because she was nervous. She at least finally getting all of her worries out of her head.

"Wow, Allie, you GOTTA calm down, everything's fine. Michael probably went off to call home or something, he's done that before. That would explain why he was gone so long. He could be homesick. You got to stop jumping to conclusions. It's going to drive you crazy!"

"That's NOT the case though! You're going to think I'm crazy for freaking out like this, but I KNOW something's wrong. I can't tell you how, but Adam, you've just GOT to believe me. Something IS wrong! PLEASE, just trust me!"

Adam was stunned. He'd never seen her so serious about something. This must actually be serious. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I believe you...I think. But what can we do?"

Allison sighed. "We can't basically do anything. We just got to be prepared for the unexpected, no matter how crazy it is. We've got to stick together." Allison grabbed Adam's hand. "And...you've got to trust me. Can you do that for me?" Allison said, almost getting lost in Adam's beautiful, blue eyes. He seemed to be staring into hers too. "Can you?" she asked again, so memorized by Adam's eyes her voice cracked, and came out barely as a whisper. Adam could only nod.

"Adam??? Allison?? where are you guys?" they heard Kris call. Staring into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, Allison let go of Adam's hand. They both went out to meet Kris.

"Geez, you guys missed most of the going-away party you know. What were you even doing back there?" Kris said, looking back and forth from Adam to Allison, trying to read their faces. "We were, uh...just talking and stuff basically, that's mostly it..." Adam said, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"MOSTLY?!" Kris raised his eyebrows. Allison pushed his shoulder. "Stop being so stupid Allen!" she said, glaring.

"Stop being so stubborn Iraheta!" Kris said back. They both glared at each other for about a minute, then burst out laughing. Adam put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Man, do I have some weird best friends!" They all smiled. Adam's hand sent a chill down Allison's spine. His words made that stop pretty quickly. Best friends. For some reason, that was not what she wanted. She wanted more. He could never know that though. Not for now at least.

"Guys, come on! We got to get ready for the show now!" Megan called. The three split up and went their separate directions, Allison watching Adam walk away until he was around the corner and out of sight. She cursed herself. Why did she have to be so stupid and childish? It could never be, WHY couldn't she just get over him? She sighed and went to go get ready for the show.

**STILL not really scary. Next one is though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Their last show was finally over. Without Michael though. He had never shown up, which of course made Allison a nervous wreck. Adam was starting to get a little nervous too. Everyone else just thought he bailed on them, and got mad at him.

After the crowd cleared out, everyone started gathering their things together to leave. Adam was about to too when Allison tugged on his jacket sleeve. Adam turned around. "What about Michael?" Adam bit his lip.

"Hey everyone, wait!" everyone stopped and turned towards Adam. 'Crap, I didn't think of anything to say,' Adam thought. "Um...uh...why don't we just stay here in the arena a little longer? I mean, it IS our last day together, and uhhh...maybe Michael will show up..." He prayed that excuse would work. Thankfully, he did. Everyone moaned, but they eventually reluctantly gave in and agreed to stay. Allison gave him a look of gratitude.

The other seven went in the sitting room behind the stage to wait. Adam and Allison were about to, when Allison stopped for a second. She grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him back. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Adam, confused. He only heard the the other Idols grumbling and cursing for having to stay later.

"Listen REALLY closely," said Allison. She seemed memorized by the sound.

Adam listened very carefully, then he heard it. A faint "drip...drip...drip." He almost stopped breathing. "What...what is that?" he said, in a voice that was barely audible.

"I don't know," Allison whispered. "But, it sounds like it's coming from the stage."

"drip...drip..."

"What do you think it is?" Adam said, again so quiet Allison could barely hear him.

"I...I don't know. It sounds like something's dripping, but it's not raining..." she trailed off.

Adan gulped.

"We...we should go investigate it," said Allison. She couldn't even believe what she was saying. She was so scared she didn't even think she could move. Somehow, her legs started moving, leading her to where the sound was. She wanted to stop, turn around, and run. Her legs wouldn't let her.

Adam bit his lip, then ran after her. He didn't want her to go alone. They both walked slowly; silently towards where the noise was. Then they saw it.

"It's just a leak," Adam sighed with relief.

"No...no it's not," Allison walked closer. ""Not...not water at least." It was dark in the arena, so it was hard to tell. She bent down and put her fingers in the puddle formed on the stage. She put her fingers up close to her eyes so she could see what it was better. "It's...it's blood..." Allison stopped breathing for about a minute, petrified. Adam too.

Adam felt something land on his head, bringing him out of his trance. He looked up. He thought he saw something, but it was too dark to tell. Adam took out his cell and held the light up as high as he could. Then, they saw it. Allison did too. Adam's face went sheet white. Allison screamed.

A couple minutes later, everyone came running to the stage; Kris running so fast he slipped on the puddle of blood on the stage. He fell to the ground. "What the...?" he said. Then looking at his jeans, his face went pale and his eyes went big. "What...what happened?" he said. Everyone else stared at Kris' jeans, now completely covered in blood, and then Allison on her knees crying. Adam, his face still completely white - held his cell phone up again so the light could reveal what was above them. They had found Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Everyone stood there in shock. They didn't know what to do. Finally, Lil burst into tears too, as did Megan. The guys were trying to hold back tears too, but most couldn't manage to. After a couple minutes, Anoop spoke up. "Shouldn't...shouldn't we go up there and see...well...what happened?"

Everyone stood there in silence. Megan took a deep breath. "He's right...we should..." she choked back a sob.

"There's stairs over there," Kris pointed behind them. They all turned to look.

Allison, trying to be brave, started walking. Adam immediately followed, along with everyone else, some more reluctant than others. When they finally got up there, they were in more shock than they were down below.

Michael's head was detached from his body, being placed in his arms as if he was holding it like a baby. His hands were tied up above his head, and he was hanging by a rope. A knife was still in his chest, right through his heart. His stomach was cut up too, his stomach and intentions hanging out. Almost his entire body was covered in blood. About half of his fingers had been cut off, and his severed head had many, many cuts on it too.

It was just too much. Adam, Anoop, and Allison felt woozy and had to sit down. Lil and Kris threw up. After seeing those two throw up, Danny did too. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything.

"This...this can't be true..." said Megan, staring at the now-dead Michael. "No...no...it's not true! This is all just some big prank he's trying to pull on us, any minute he's going to wake up and scare us, then everything's going to be fine. That's all it is...a prank," she said frantically, pacing back and forth quickly. "It's a prank...It's a prank..." she kept repeating to herself.

Kris wiped the throw-up from his mouth, then went over and put his hand on Megan's shoulder. She then turned around and hugged him tightly, then cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back with one hand, wiping tears from his own eyes with the other.

"What...what are we going to do?" said Allison; biting her lip. "We...we gotta call someone. Like, NOW!" said Scott. Just after he said that, every light that was still on in the arena went off. Everyone screamed. That's when everyone at the same time - got a text message. Michael did too. No one dared to take their cell out and see what it was. Finally, Kris took his out. He read the message aloud:

_"DO NOT CALL ANYONE, DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE - OR YOU DIE SOONER"_

Everyone frantically looked around. The person could see them. "Kris, call the number," Allison's voice cracked. Kris did as she said. The person picked up. Kris couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Oh, just give me that!" Adam snatched the phone from him, and put it on speaker. "Who...who is this?" Adam asked fearfully.

_"It is not important who I am now,"_ the voice said. The person was using a voice disguiser, so their voice wouldn't be recognized. It was made really, really deep - Darth Vadar-ish, which made it even scarier.

Anoop took the phone. "What do you want from us?!" he screamed into the phone.

_"It's simple. I want you all DEAD!"_ the voice said. Everyone went completely silent. The voice continued. _"Don't try to run - there's no point, all the doors are locked. You're locked in here until 8am, which is when the doors open in the morning. Don't try to hide - I WILL find you. Don't try to call anyone - if you do; this WHOLE building is lined with explosives. The SECOND police arrive here this place is gonna blow."_ The killer gave the most creepiest, most terrifying, somewhat familiar laugh. Then, he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**  
Kris slowly set down his phone. "We're all going to die..." Allison said, her face turning as white as a ghost. "No...no we aren't! We CAN beat him!" said Adam. "There's only one of them and 10...9 of us!"

"We don't KNOW that though! This person could have dozens of assistants to help him! We're all DEAD!" said Lil. "There's nothing we can do..."

"Yes there is!" said Adam. "We can FIGHT! And that's what we're going to do. That's what I am going to do. Who's going to join me?" he said, looking around.

Allison took a deep breath, and stepped up next to him. "I am!" Kris, Megan, and Anoop did the same.

"I'm sorry Adam, but you're CRAZY!" said Matt. "How the hell are we supposed to beat a killer - possibly MULTIPLE killers?! I say we try to find a way out of here! That's the SMART thing to do!"

"I agree!" said Danny. Everyone else nodded their heads. "Well...FINE then! You guys can go look. If you find one call. If we get the killer - we'll call you."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be calling you - well, if you're not DEAD first!" Matt, Danny, Lil, and Scott headed off alone into the darkness.

"Adam...what are we going to do?" Allison said fearfully, grabbing onto what she thought was his arm. "Um...Allison..." Anoop said. Allison blushed, and slowly found her way to Adam.

"Well, what we need to do is stay together. I really wish everyone else wouldn't have gone off like that. The smaller of a group we are, the more vulnerable we become. Megan gulped. We can NOT split up any more, it's too dangerous. Everyone - hold hands. I know it sounds lame, but it's one of the only ways we'll be able to stay together without the risk of someone getting lost."

Allison quickly grabbed Adam's hand, Anoop grabbed hers, Megan grabbed his, and Kris brought up the rear. "Now what we need to do..." Adam continued. "Is find some weapons. If we can find our way to the kitchen area backstage, we should be able to find some knives, or at least SOMETHING sharp."

"Also, we need flashlights," Anoop said. "Our cell phones don't give off enough light - plus the batteries won't last forever."

"Great idea," said Kris. "Now Adam, lead us on already. I don't really feel comfortable being over here near..." he trailed off. "Yes, you're right," Adam said. He started leading everybody down the stairs. Each step they went down made a loud 'CRRREEEAAAAKKKK!!!' Allison squeezed Adam's hand even tighter.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, everything was quiet. Almost TOO quiet. "Adam, can we hurry it along, I'm getting a really bad feeling right about now!" Just as he said that, he heard Megan scream, and saw a figure running away, that fade away into the darkness.

"MEGAN?? Megan, what's wrong?!" Kris asked frantically. It was too dark to see. Kris quickly dug for his cell phone in his pocket. He flipped it open so he could see, but after he saw her, he wished he hadn't. She had a knife in her neck. She started teetering back and forth - Kris and Anoop trying to keep her standing. It was no use, so they laid her on the ground. She was losing blood fast. Anoop had let go of her hand, but Kris still hadn't. "Megan...MEGAN! Speak to me, PLEASE!?! Come on, just let me know you're alright...PLEASE!" He felt her grip on his hand loosen, and her eyes slowly roll back. Her time had come. He slowly let go of her hand. Then, he started to cry. "Why couldn't it have been me?!" he sobbed.

"Kris...don't say that," Allison said between sobs. Basically everyone was crying now. They had been SO close...why couldn't they have done anything before it was too late?

"She had so much more to offer though!" Kris cried. "What about her son, Ryder? What's going to happen to him?! With no mother, where's he going to go?!"

"I...I don't know Kris. Everything's going to be okay though, don't worry," Allison said, trying to comfort him.

"Okay? OKAY?! How in the hell can you say that things are going to be 'okay'?! Things are NEVER going to be okay!! we're here trapped in this empty arena with a frickin psychopath killer who just killed one of our friends, and plans to kill ALL of us! How can you say everything's going to be OKAY?!" His outburst made Allison cry harder. Kris immediately felt bad for that, and just put his face down in his hands. Adam engulfed Allison into a big hug, and giving Kris a sympathetic look. Anoop was pacing back and forth.

"Um, guys?? Not that I'm not as upset as you are about all of this, but the killer might not be that far away you know..." he said, trailing off. "We should probably keep moving and get to the kitchen, so we don't wind up like..." He swallowed, and couldn't finish his statement.

"I'm sorry you guys, but he's right," sad Adam sadly. "We can't just leave her here Adam, we've got to do SOMETHING!" said Kris, about to start crying.

"I'm REALLY sorry Kris, we don't have a choice. Unless we want to be..." he gulped. "Next."

Allison, Adam, and Anoop got off the ground and held hands again, but Kris still didn't. "Kris, come on...PLEASE," Allison begged. It was killing Kris inside to know he had to leave her like this. "O...okay," he said, looking at Megan. He then took her frail, limp hand and kissed it. "I'll never forget you, Meg." He got up, and the four reluctantly proceeded along, forced to leave behind one of their old, dearest friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Matt...are you SURE you know what you're doing?" Lil asked nervously, as they walked down the dark, empty hallway.

"Yes...I think. Well, we're at least better off than the other group. We...we're going to escape this. So actually, YES, I think I know what I'm doing," Matt said reassuringly. Honestly, he had no idea what to do. He was scared out of his mind, but forced to be brave for the sake of his group. If he showed his fear, they would feel more scared too. He just prayed he had made the right decision by leaving the other group. He was now starting to doubt himself.

They heard Danny crash into something. Everyone froze. "Owww...guys, I think I found another door. Hopefully we're able to break THIS one open." They had already found two possible exits, but both were locked. They even tried ramming them down. No use. Danny turned the handle. Again, they were out of luck. It was locked.

"Looks like we're going to have to try and ram THIS one down too..." mumbled Lil. Her shoulder was starting to ache.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three," Matt instructed. They all got ready. "one...two...THREE!" they all slammed into the door with all of their strength. It didn't budge. Matt slammed into it again, by himself. Still, it did nothing. He started pounding on it with his fists, enraged with anger. Danny sighed. "Matt, that's not going to do anything. This door's not going to budge. We might as well try to find another door, right Lil, Scott?"

"Yeah," Lil said. They all waited for a response from Scott. There was nothing but silence. Everyone gulped.

"Lil...I thought he was following you..." said Matt, his mouth dry.

"I...I thought he WAS!" Lil said, on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault!" she sobbed. Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Lil. We all should've noticed he was gone," he said, trying to comfort her. He didn't blame her. He blamed himself. If only they had stayed with everyone else, then maybe Scott would've been alright.

Scott wandered around aimlessly, starting to wonder why nobody had said anything in a while. "Hey guys...you there...?" he asked nervously. His voice echoed in the darkness. No response. He was on his own. He gulped. This would've been a lot easier if he was able to see. That wouldn't have helped much anyway, it was almost pitch black in there. Scott called out again. Still, no answer. He bit his knuckle - a nervous habit of his. He was alone. Not for long though. Scott heard footsteps in the distance. His throat went dry. "G...g...guys?" he studdered. No response.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Scott tried to run, but tripped on an empty box laying on the floor. The person was standing over him, he could feel it.

"Hey Scott...remember me?!" the figure said, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. He recognized the voice. He knew who it was. "Please, don't...!" he was cut off by a knife slicing his throat. He started to cough, really hard, blood coming out of his mouth. He emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor, and more blood came out. "Why...why..." he said, his voice cut off when another knife went through his arm. He screamed out in pain. With all the strength he had left in him - he pulled the knife out of his arm and lunged at the killer. The killer screamed out in pain, as Scott stabbed their arm.

"You're going to regret that!" the killer said through their teeth, taking another knife out of their jacket pocket and stabbed him in the chest. Scott couldn't hold on anymore. He was done. As Scott went limp, and the killer laughed. "One more down - seven to go."

**any ideas yet guys on who it is?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Adam and the other 3 proceeded on, getting more and more anxious. They were in almost complete darkness now. Only one cell phone was working now. Kris' had died out about an hour ago, Allison's was in her dressing room, and Anoop had broke his last week. They only had Adam's.

"What time is it Adam?" Kris asked. Adam brought his phone down from over his head and looked.

"About 4am..." he said, bringing it back over his head so they had some light.

"4 more hours..." said Allison.

"And only one bar left on my phone," said Adam. A couple seconds later, his phone powered down. Now they were alone, in the dark. Allison moved closer to Adam, letting go of his hand and grabbing his whole arm.

"Great, now we're in total darkness, with no way to call anyone!" Anoop said, letting go of both Allison's and Kris' hands, and starting to pace near the group. Adam stopped walking so they wouldn't lose him.

"You couldn't have just called the police. Yeah, the killer would've set off the explosives, but who cares?! It's WAY better than this! You saw Michael, we don't want to end up like him. And Megan! She was RIGHT NEAR US! She was holding my hand, and the killer got her! How is that even possible?! We're dealing with a frickin mastermind here, we can't do this!" Anoop said, ranting. He started to pace faster.

"Anoop, calm down!" said Adam. "We'll find the kitchen soon, we just need to figure out where it is, that's all..." he said, biting his lip. Honestly, he had no idea where they were in the arena. They were somewhere backstage, but it was a really big arena. At least he THOUGHT they were backstage. It was too dark now to even know. He hadn't even seen the kitchen though. He didn't know where it was. Danny and Matt had gone to get a snack there before the show started, but they were in the other group.

"I am NOT going to frickin calm down! We're all going to die, and now we CAN'T EVEN SEE! We don't even know if there ARE explosives in here! There might not be! The killer could've just said that to scare us into not calling the police, so he or she could kill us ourselves!!! We don't even know WHO we're dealing with! We're never going to be able to beat this killer. We were better off with Matt and the others. They might already be out for all we know!"

Adam was starting to get frustrated. "Well, if there ARE explosives in here, if we called the police we would ALL be dead. At least this way we have a fighting chance."

"And WHAT kind of fighting chance do we have?! We have no weapons, no light source. We can't even find the damn kitchen! Face it Adam, we're all going to die. We should've went with the other group."

"And how do you know that?! We ARE going to find the kitchen, or at least SOME kind of weapon, and some kind of light source. You have to stop being such a pessimist," he tried to say calmly.

Anoop sounded like he was going to lose it. "A pessimist...A PESSIMIST?! Adam, TWO of our friends are DEAD! I'm not being a pessimist. I'm being REALISTIC!" He stopped pacing. "You know, that's it. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to find the other group," he said, starting to walk away. Adam quickly grabbed his wrist.

"No, we're not going to do that. First of all, we have NO idea where they are, and second of all..." Adam bit his lip. "We don't even know if they're alive." The group was silent for a second.

"Oh, NOW who's being the pessimist?!" Anoop said, breaking free from Adam's grasp. "They at least have CELL PHONES!!! Now, I'm going to find them. Are you guys with me, or not???"

"No, I'm not going. You're not being rational. Anoop, you're NOT going to find them, they could be anywhere in the whole arena," said Adam.

"I'm not either, I'm not going to leave Adam," said Allison, hugging Adam's arm tighter.

"And I'm not leaving my baby sister," said Kris, giving Allison's hand a tight squeeze.

"You guys are all crazy, CRAZY!" Anoop said, jerking his arm hard, breaking free from Adam.

"Anoop, WAIT! Don't go!" Adam said, trying to stop him. Anoop was already gone. The three proceeded in the darkness.

It had been about an hour. Maybe. He had no way of telling the time. Each minute seemed like an eternity. Anoop wandered aimlessly in the darkness, calling out for Matt, Scott, Lil, and Danny. He was starting to have doubts about leaving the group. Sure, he thought their method was incredibly stupid, but at least he wasn't alone. Now, he was. Alone. In the pitch black darkness. Minutes ticking away. "Danny! Lil! Matt! Scott!" he called out. Silence. "Anybody?! Someone PLEASE answer!!!" he shouted.

"Hello Anoop," he heard a voice say, sending chills down his spine. "Matt...Allison...Lil...?" he called out in a raspy voice. He heard footsteps. It sounded like they were getting closer too. "Who is that?!" he called frantically.

"Your worst enemy..." he heard someone whisper from RIGHT BEHIND HIM. He swung his arms frantically, feeling his arm hit someone's face. His eyes widened, and he started running. He heard the person sprinting behind him, gaining on him fast. He ran as fast as he could in the darkness, feeling the tops of seats with his hands. 'Great,' he thought. 'I'm not even heading in the direction, I'm heading deeper into the stadium!'

Suddenly, he slipped on a empty cup, crashing onto the ground. The person was almost upon him. Thinking quickly, he dove under the stadium chairs, getting himself as far under them as he possibly could. He held his breath. The killer's pace slowed down after noticing he was gone. The killer walked back and forth, right by him. Then, the person turned around, passing him again.

He heard the footsteps fade away, and breathed a sigh of relief. He breathed too soon though. He felt a hand grab his neck, fingernails digging deep into it. The person pulled Anoop out from under the seats, holding a knife right up to his neck. "I found you!" the killer said, in a voice that sent chills down Anoop's spine. The person pulled him closer, inches away from their face. In the dim light, he started to make out the features of their face, eyes widening when he figured out who it was.

"How can you do..." he started, but couldn't finish. He felt the knife dig into his neck. He then saw the killer take out another knife from their belt of knives. Another knife stabbed him right in the top of the head. Muscles giving out, he fell to the ground and started having muscle spasms, before finally going limp.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Hey, if I remember right, I think there's an exit in the back of the arena... Lil said. She didn't actually see one, but there usually would be one in case of a fire or something."

"Maybe..." said Danny.

"Oh let's just face it. We have no frickin idea what we're doing or where we're going!!" said Matt. Danny tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Matt pushed it off. "Michael's dead. Scott's probably dead by now. We have no idea about how the other group is. For all we know they could be dead, and WE'RE the only ones left. We have no light source anymore since our cell phones are dead, and it's now pitch black! We're gonna die, let's just face it..." he said. The others were silent. They knew he was right. There was basically nothing they could do.

"Come on guys, we can make it to that exit. Don't you see that little light WAY down there? To me, that looks like the light to an 'exit' sign. If we can make it there, we might be able to make it out," Lil tried to reassure them. "It's a stretch, but you never know. We might get lucky..."

"Or we die trying..." said Danny sulkily. Matt sighed.

"Lil's right, we might as well try. It's better staying here and being sitting ducks." Matt led the group down the aisles of the arena. "Careful guys it's a little..." before Matt could finish what he was saying he heard Lil scream. She fell back into Danny, almost knocking him over. Matt turned around to help them. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Danny, helping Lil back to her feet. "Why is the floor so slippery here?" Danny asked. Matt bent down and felt around.

"I think somebody spilled something, possibly soda, because theres a cup on the ground." Danny thought for a minute.

"But wait, if it was soda, wouldn't it just make the ground sticky?"

"I don't know Gokey, let's just forget about it. It's not that big of a deal," Matt said, getting annoyed. Danny bent down and felt the ground.

"Yeah, there IS something on the ground, but it feels a lot...a lot thicker then just soda..." he said, standing up. Matt sighed and bent down to feel the ground again. Then, he felt it. A thick, warm goo-like substance on the floor. He bent as close to the ground as he could, trying to tell exactly what it was. He already had a pretty good idea though. Blood.

"Is...is it blood?" asked Lil shakily. Matt could only nod, which was useless in the dark. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Lil seemed to know what he was thinking. whose is it? she said. The three stood there motionless.

I...I got to know, said Danny, feeling around. The others stood frozen in fright. Suddenly Danny felt something. It felt like skin, but...cold. "I think I..." he said. He couldn't muster the rest of his sentence. The others slowly walked towards the sound of his voice.

"Can you tell who it is?" Lil asked. Danny slowly put his hand towards the person's head. 'Just like Scott would have to do...' he thought to himself. He felt the dead person's face, then their hair. When feeling the person's hair, he felt a knife in their head. He quickly drew his hand back. "It's Adam...no, wait...I'm pretty sure it's...Anoop..." They all stood there in silence.

"I wish we could see better..." said Lil. She wouldn't have wanted to see the gruesome sight that lay before them though. Anoop was propped up in the arena seat, a knife in his head and neck. Another went all the way through his hand and into the armrest of the chair. But if they had been able to see, they might've seen the little note the killer had left.

_'Matt and Lil...you're next.'_

If they had been able to see, they might've been able to see the killer. And how close they actually were.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

"Guys, not that I don't feel bad about this...can we get going? I don't feel right being here. It gives me the creeps," said Lil, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, I agree," said Matt. They started walking away towards the light in the distance. When they got closer, Danny sighed.

"This isn't an exit sign, it's a glowstick you dunderheads!" he said. They all sighed.

"Wait..." said Matt, grabbing the glowstick. "We have a light now, that's at least something!" Danny shrugged. "Hey, look at this..." he said, pointing the glowstick towards the corner of the wall. They all looked towards where he pointed. Matt gasped and dropped the glowstick. Well, they found Scott. He was up against the wall, nailed to it with knives. One was through each of his hands, and another was stabbed into his chest.

"SCOTT!!!" Lil cried. She collapsed to the ground in tears. "I was supposed to help him, how could I have let this happen?!" she sobbed. "That should be ME up there!"

"That can be arranged!" they heard a voice say not too far away. Lil got up and gasped. Matt dropped the glowstick in shock, as the killer dove towards Lil. Her breath went raspy as the killer plunged a knife right through her heart. She collapsed to the ground. Danny's eyes went wide and he screamed.

"Matt, run!" Danny yelled. Matt ignored him and ran to Lil's side.

LIL! he screamed, and grabbed her hand, feeling for a pulse.

"She's dead Matt. And you're next!!!" the killer said, lunging at him. Matt turned to see a knife jab right into his face. Blood started pouring out of his mouth, and he collapsed. Danny didn't stay to see the rest. He made a break for it, all the while thinking. Why did that voice sound SO familiar?

Adam led his group further and further backstage. They still had no idea where they were or where they were going. The group had been almost completely silent since Anoop had stormed off. Allison squeezed both Adam's and Kris' hands tightly. For all she knew, everyone else could be dead by now. She was not going to let them go, no matter what. Especially Adam. She looked up at him - or at least towards him. It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing.

"Hey guys look. I think I found an open room," said Adam, moving his hand and finding a handle. The door was already slightly ajar. He pulled it all the way open and stepped in. This room had windows. The sun was starting to rise, which shed some light on the room. The three let go of hands and started looking around the room. They had found their way to the kitchen. Kris, Adam, and Allison immediately started opening drawers and cupboards, looking for any sort of weapon they could use. Kris finally stumbled upon some steak knives.

"I found some knives!" Kris said, taking them off the holder they were on. Only 3. He handed a knife to each Adam and Allison.

"Now what do we do?" Allison asked, looking up at Adam for guidance. Adam thought for a moment.

"I know this sounds a little 'out there', but why don't we stay in this room? There's a little light from the sun. Plus if we shut the door, we might be safe. At least until 8." He looked around the room until his eyes finally settled on a clock. "It's 5:37. If we can just stay hidden in here until it opens, we might be able to survive."

"Yeah, but what if the killer finds us?" Kris asked. "Then we're basically trapped."

"Then...then we attack. A fight to the death. There's three of us, and only one of them. We can do this!" Adam said, trying to sound confident. Honestly, he was far from it. He was a nervous wreck. His two best friends' lives were basically in his hands. He couldn't let anything happen to them.

"It's really risky...but I don't think we have a choice," Kris said. Allison nodded. "I say we just sit here. It's probably the safest thing to do, since there's actually some light in here." Adam nodded, and closed the door all the way. They all sat in the corner of the room cross-legged, Allison in the middle. Adam put his arm around her, and Kris squeezed her hand. All that was left to do was wait. And wait. And wait.

**any guesses NOW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Danny ran as fast as he could from the horrific scene, trying not to cry. Why did he have to be such a chicken? Why couldn't he have ran and helped Lil and Matt, instead of just leaving them there? Now they were both gone. He kept hearing Matt's scream over and over in his head. He hadn't stayed to watch. The second Lil went down, he had started running. Not even trying to help her like Matt did. Now Matt was gone too. It all happened so fast. His head was spinning as he ran. He didn't know where he was running. As long as he was away from what had happened back there, it was fine by him. He still didn't know who the killer was though. Why couldn't he remember? It was killing him. That cold, shrill voice had sounded SO familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He kept hearing the voice over and over in his head. He heard the laugh too. A laugh that made you want to shrivel up and die. He had to get as far away from it as possible.

Danny kept running, stumbling here and there because of the speed he was going. He could barely breathe. He stopped running for a second and waited. Silence. He didn't hear footsteps behind him, that was good. He started moving again, this time at a slower pace. He was safe. At least for now.

Adam, Kris, and Allison still sat in the corner of the room. Alone. In silence. The only sound in the room was the constant ticking of the clock, which must have been running on batteries. They had no idea how long those would last. The minutes ticked by. It was almost 7:00. "Only...only an hour to go," Allison whispered, breaking the silence. Both Adam and Kris looked at her and nodded. Everyone was too afraid to talk. Afraid that if they did, the killer would hear them, and they would be trapped into a battle for their lives.

"I...I can't take the silence!!!" Allison said, in a quiet voice again. "It's killing me. Um, bad way to phrase it. The silence is...just making everything more eerie." she said, shivering a little.

"Allison's right," Kris said. Adam nodded in agreement. "This may be our last moments together for all we know. We can't spend them in silence."

"Okay, I agree with you guys and all, but in this situation, WHAT do you expect to even talk about?" Adam said. Allison looked down.

"I...I don't know, she said. Who do you think is doing all of this though?" she asked the two boys. Kris shrugged.

"Well, it has to be someone that knows all of us well for one thing, said Adam. Maybe someone that has a grudge of some sort. I'm not sure. It would have to be someone from Idol though, right?" he asked. Kris and Allison nodded.

"Who would want to do this to us though?" Kris asked.

"Who would be CRAZY enough to do this?" Allison answered, in the form of the question. They sat there puzzled.

"It's got to be someone close to us though. Maybe one of the judges, or maybe one of the three that didn't make it to the top 10. Or Ryan. Not sure," Adam said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I can't picture ANY of them doing that though!" said Allison. "The judges all seem too nice. Simon may be mean, but he's no murderer. I can't picture Alexis, Jorge, or Jasmine doing this either. Any Ryan may be a pain, but is he a murder? I don't know..." she finally said.

"Well, if you don't think it's any of them, who else WOULD it be?" said Kris. They were all baffled.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the hall. Footsteps. They all went completely silent. The footsteps were getting closer. And closer. The door knob slowly started to turn...

**the killer is revealed in the next chapter!!! post your guesses NOW before reading on!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Adam...we're all going to die!" said Allison fearfully. He squeezed her hand. "And before we do..." she said looking at him. "I just wanted to say that...that I love you." she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, catching him completely off guard. He kissed her back, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile, Kris - not even paying attention to the kissing couple; had gotten up and went over to the door - knife ready in his hand. The door finally opened. Kris rose the knife above his head, and started to bring it down; but stopped after seeing who it was. Danny. Danny's eyes went wide after he saw what Kris had almost done. Kris sighed with relief. "Glad you're okay Danny," said Kris, high-fiving and pulling him into a hug. They both turned towards Adam and Allison - who were at this point making out. "Not the best time to be making out!" Kris said, going over to them. They both pulled away sheepishly, but clung to each other until Allison noticed Danny.

"Danny!" she said, getting up and throwing her arms around him. "Thank God you're okay!" she said, starting to cry. He hugged her tighter. After Allison finally let go, Adam went over to Danny and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Where...where is everyone else?" said Allison, almost afraid to hear the answer. Silence.

"They're all...all..." Danny said, enable to finish his sentence. They all knew the answer. Allison clung to Adam again. Adam kissed her forehead and held her hand tightly with both of his.

"Wait..." said Kris, looking at the other three. "Look at the three of us. It's me, Adam, Danny, and Allison. The top 4!" Everyone looked at each other. He was right. "So...the killer for some odd reason is killing everyone in order, you see?! First it was Sarver, then Megan!" Kris turned to Danny. "...and Scott was next, wasn't he?" he asked him. Danny nodded.

"It all makes sense now!" Adam proclaimed. "The question is WHY though. WHY would someone want to do this? and WHO would do this?!" The were all stumped.

"Wait, if the killer is killing everyone like that - in order we were eliminated, then that means..." Danny trailed off. Allison gulped.

"That I'm next..." Allison whispered, her eyes filled with fear. Adam pulled her even closer.

"NO, I'm NOT going to let that happen. I finally have you, I'm not going to let you go!" she hugged him and started crying again. "Don't worry baby," said Adam. "I'll protect you." He turned towards the other two. "We ALL will, right guys?" Kris nodded. Danny looked down skeptically, then nodded as well.

"We don't have that much longer to go, baby. It's 7:30 now. Only a half hour until the doors will open and the lights will turn on. Then we're safe. We just have to wait it out in here until then. Everything will be alright," he said, stroking hair. She hugged him tight.

"It's too late for that!!!!!" they heard a shrill voice call out. They saw a figure step into the room. One of the last people they ever thought would. With a bloody knife waiting in her hands. Tatiana Del Toro.

**did you guess right? or did you read this THEN guess?? if you did that then you're a CHEATER!!! lol.  
****conclusion is next!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The four stood there wide-eyed. "Tatiana?!" Adam finally said.

"Yes it's me you retards!" she gave one of her bone-chilling laughs. She shut the door behind her and stepped in. The four all stepped back against the wall.

"WHY would you do this though?!" Kris asked her. She scoffed at him.

"Why...WHY?! I'll tell you why! I deserved to make it through the competition. I should've gotten a wild card. I would've had a shot to be famous. Now I have NOTHING. NOTHING I TELL YOU!" she started walking back and forth. "I am a WAY better singer than over half of the no-talent losers that made it to the top 13 this year. I deserve the fame, not you losers. And then YOU..." she pointed the knife towards Adam. Adam backed further back. "Don't think I didn't see that interview. You were talking about me - everyone knows it. Now no one likes me. NO ONE! I have NO chance at fame now! I was so close to making the top 13. But now, it's like I already have." she smiled. The four stared blankly at her.

"How fuckin stupid ARE you guys?! I am living the competition now. First Jorge had to go. Then I'm in the top 13. Then bye-bye Jasmine and Alexis." Allison gasped. Tatiana ignored her and went on. "After they were gone, it's like I'm in the top 11. KILLING the competition you might say!" she laughed. "And NOW I'm in the top 5. I never thought I'd make it this far," she said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "But I AM going to make it. I'm going to be the next American Idol, once the rest of the competition is eliminated. And now..." she said, turning towards Allison. "It's time for you to DIE!" she lunged at Allison, who ducked out of the way just in time. The four scattered within the room. Adam stepped in from of Allison.

"If you want Allison, you're going to have to go through me!" he said, standing his ground. Allison clung fearfully to his arm. Tatiana clenched her fists.

"You're ruining my plan Lambert! But fine, if you want to play it this way, be my guest. I would've rather killed YOU first anyway. You ruined my chances at a career without Idol. You're the one that DESERVES to die!" she lunged at Adam. He grabbed both of her wrists, leaving her struggling. She held the knife, trying with all her strength to plunge it into his neck. She was getting closer and closer. Adam looked at the clock.

"Kris, Danny; take Allison and run! We only have about 15 minutes until the building opens. Make it to a door, and hurry!!!!" Both Kris and Danny ran over to Allison - who was on the floor, and each grabbed one of her arms. They pulled her to her feet.

"No Adam, I can't leave you!" she sobbed. Danny and Kris started pulling her towards the door. She struggled to break free of their grasp, but they were too strong for her. They dragged her backwards out the door sobbing. "I LOVE YOU ADAM!" she cried, until she was too far away to be heard anymore. She was gone. So were the others. Adam was alone.

While he was distracted, Tatiana ripped her arms away from him, causing her to stumble back. He snapped his head back in her direction. Tatiana quickly glanced at the clock. 13 minutes. She growled and lunged at him again. Adam jumped backwards, hitting the wall and knocking his head hard against the cupboard. He looked around frantically and found a knife on the counter. He quickly picked it up, and pointed it towards Tatiana.

"Okay Tatiana, you've had your fun, making it to the top 5 and all. Now why don't you put that knife down, and get rid of all of all the others. I'm sure we can work something out..." he said, trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working.

"Don't fuck with me Lambert, I know if I don't kill the rest of you, I'm going straight to jail. Hell, even if I DO succeed I still am. So I might as well make my stay worth the while!" she lunges at him, causing him to knock his head hard against the cupboard again. He was starting to get dizzy. "Tatiana...no...you don't...need to...do this..." he said - feeling faint. He collapsed to the ground.

"Adam...ADAM!" he heard someone call. He slowly opened his eyes, but not before he felt a cold splash of water to the face. He jerked his head up, immediately regretting doing that. "Owwwww..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. There was a pretty good sized bump there, and it seemed to be a bit bloody.

"ADAM!" he heard Allison scream. She engulfed him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. They both pulled back; staring into each others eyes. Adam leaned towards her, putting his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her hand up to his face and slowly started running her fingers through her hair. He pulled back a few seconds later from the pain.

"I'm sorry baby!!!" she said, biting her lip. Adam rubbed the back of his head again. "Ugh, what happened??" Allison sighed.

"I don't really know too much. After the doors opened, Danny and Kris dragged me out, and we went to the nearest payphone and called the cops. They came a few minutes later with the paramedics and everything. Me, Danny, and Kris went back in the building, and found you here knocked out on the floor."

"What...what about Tatiana?" Adam asked, afraid for the answer. Allison was silent for a minute. "Well, when we found you in here, we also found Tatiana on the floor - her arm bleeding pretty badly. You must've stabbed her before you got knocked out or something. The details are still pretty sketchy."

Adam sighed with relief. "Thank God we're safe!" Just as he said that, he spotted Danny and Kris.

"ADAM!" the both yelled, and ran over to him. He gave them both a hug. "Thank God you're finally awake buddy. I was starting to get worried," said Kris. Adam smiled a bit. Just then three cops came running by them. Danny stopped one of them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked him.

"The paramedics were treating that girl or whatever. They turned their back for a few seconds, and now we can't find her. She's gone..." the cop ran off to catch up with the others. The four all looked at each other fearfully. Allison grabbed Adam's hand and squeezed it. They all watched as multiple guys ran by them, talking to each other on walkie talkies and frantically running in and out of the room.

"We're all all right, that's all that matters," said Adam, forcing a smile. "Everything's going to be just fine." They all walked out of the building together, not looking back.

**yeah, I'm bad at endings. Wanted an ending where she escaped though. In case I felt like doing a sequal. Made this series a while ago, so I doubt I ever will. I don't know...but oh well.** **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!! :D**


End file.
